


My Fault

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rated T for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:"I accidentally flooded the laundry room and you really need to do laundry."Slight cursing.





	My Fault

" Crap!” Octavia yelled, feet coated in a light dusting of bubbles. There was no way it was pure coincidence that the machine flooded when she had a pile of laundry to be done.

“Hi- Oh.”

She turned around. A man had a basket of dirty clothes in his arms, trying to avoid the bubbles, but doing so unsuccessfully and splashing soapy water all around.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I, uh, kinda, uh, flooded the place…”

“I can see that.” the man said, chuckling.

“I’m Octavia, by the way.”

“Hm… Octavia, the one and only, breaker of washing machines. I’m Lincoln.”

He splashed around her, opening a fully functioning washer.

“I might have to take lessons of how much soap to put in next time I do my laundry,” She joked.

“Maybe.” he chuckled, sending her into a fit of giggles next to him.

When their laundry was done, they chatted all the way to their apartments.

“If you ever need help with your laundry, don’t hesitate to knock on my door!” Lincoln said with a slight laugh.

“Thanks, I’ll take that into consideration.” She laughed, heading into her apartment.


End file.
